the chosen
by therestwopeoplewriting
Summary: Throw a halfling and an phsycotic version of Jack Frost into Hogwarts and enjoy the chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Unwelcome memories

_Disclaimer: Janie and Snow are ours. We do not own Harry Potter (for one he's human, not a house elf) we only play in JKR's universe we're poor college students who are making NO money off of this so please don't sue us. makes puppy eyes_

_Janie took careful aim, _Steady now, you only get one shot _She leveled the rifle and went to pull the trigger several things happened simultaneously, a face appeared right in her scope and shouted "Hey!". Janie jumped and loosed the arrow which went right through a window thereby setting off an alarm and spooking her target. Before she could reload her intended victim apparated away. "Dammit Frosty!" she yelled_

"What?" _he said slightly annoyed, "We haven't seen each other in what two or three months and all I get is a Darn it Frosty? By the way," he said pulling out a jar, "That's a knut in the wirty dord jar"_

_She smacked it to the ground and took a vicious satisfaction at the sound it made as it shattered._

"_A piece of that cut my leg!" he protested._

"_Good." She growled._

"_What? _Why're _you being so mean? I mean, I know you said to never pop in on you at work, but I missed you, by the way, got any food?" He said._

"_You screwed up my shot you A! Forget it, I'll yell at you later, let's go before the guards show up." She said as she started to descend the way she had come._

"_What guards? The ones that are tied up?"_

"what???"

"_You don't believe me? Check your scope, by the way-who uses a scope on a bow?"_

"I _do. You know I can't use a gun!"_

"_I don't suppose you're Mark's one of the guys I tied up?"_

"_No! He's the one who disapparted!"_

"_Um, Sorry?"_

"_Sorry!! Do you have any idea how much trouble you just got me into!"_

"_Refresh my memory."_

"_I'm probably looking at a demotion at least! I could be kicked off the squad because of this!!"_

"_Aw, you're tough, you'll get over it" he said with a nonchalant flip of his hand._

_Her jaw dropped, "I._ _Hate. You." She snarled, "Get, out of my sight!"_

"_What?"_

"_Leave!" She ripped off her necklace and threw it at him, "I never want to see you again!"_

"_Fine!" he snapped catching the necklace and threw her bag at her. With less than a whisper of wind he disappeared._

Janie jolted awake, _why did I have to remember _that _now?_ With a mental shrug she got off the train and followed the trio to the castle and Gryffindor table.

_AN: see that pretty review button? Please use it, we like to know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Close Call

_Disclaimer: Once more for the hard of Reading, We. Don't. Own. It._

Janie paced into the dorm fuming. _How could they _possibly _send her??? The high Queen ignoramus!_ She scanned the room and spotted her bed off to the side away from the others. And on it was Snow-as a girl. "You A!" she shrieked and launched herself at him. With a little smirk he vanished to the side.

"So you're still mad." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, you nimrod!" she shrieked.

"Umm, Lupin?" Parvati Patil said from behind her. "Who are talking to?"

"A moron who if he doesn't leave _now_ I'm going to take my wand and shove it so far up his that he'll be spitting out sparks every time he burps!" she said and turned just in time to see him float out the door.

Parvati looked at her oddly and said, "Alriight, is he still here?"

"No, he-OW!" Janie yelped as something hit her on the head. She looked down to find the "wirty dord" jar on the floor. "Son of ." She muttered and picked it up. There was a slip of paper in it that said, _you now owe seven Knuts._

"What is that?" Parvati asked.

"Something else I'm going to shove up his rump the next time I see him." Janie snapped and flopped down on the bed.

Hermione and Lavender regarded her with wide eyes. "What?" she grumped.

"Nothing." The two girls chorused.

Janie plopped down at the breakfast table and loaded up her plate with eggs, bacon and a pancake which she proceeded to drown in syrup. Parvati sat down beside her, "So is your _friend_ with you today?" she snickered.

"Not yet." Janie said seriously.

"Hello!", Snow chirped and apparated beside her.

"Now he is." Janie said dryly, "Excuse me for a moment Parvati," She said and pulled back and landed a beautiful left hook on his cheek.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and jumped off the seat.

Parvati's eyes grew big, "What did you just hit?"

"Him." Janie said succinctly and delivered another punch to Snow's chin.

Janie felt the temperature drop then heard a loud CRACK! Right beside her ear. She bowed over in pain and covered her ears. When the ringing stopped she looked up to see him laughing at her.

"That's it. You're going to pay for that one." She growled and picked up her plate.

He waved and vanished (all but a smile). Her momentum carried her through the throw even though she tried to stop thereby turning her triumph into an epic disaster when the plate crashed into Snape.

Janie covered her face in horror as the Great Hall fell into a sudden silence.

As the syrup slid down his face Snape said in a voice boding _no_ good, "Miss Lupin, My Office. NOW."

Janie cringed and chanced a glare at Snow who merely waved and vanished. Janie followed Snape meekly to his office. He closed the door behind him with a decisive click. With a flick of his wand he cleaned his face and leveled her with a scowl, "What were you trying to prove in there Miss Lupin."

"I'm _so_ sorry Sir. I wasn't aiming at you at all. I didn't even know you were there." Janie apologized.

"Right, a Wolfling who can't aim." He said sarcastically. "Detention Saturday Night, Lupin."

_Ooh, not good._ "But it's Full Moon Saturday night-I'm on Patrol!" She protested.

"Too bad." He sneered, "I expect to see you here Saturday at 8:00 PM sharp or you'll have detentions every Saturday for the rest of the year."

Janie fumed, who did he think he was? She turned to glare at Snow but was shocked to see he had slipped out without her noticing.

Snow winced when Snape announced the detention time. _Time to call in the Calvary._ He thought as he disapparated to Dumbledorr's office.

Once he was certain that the man was alone he materialized in front of Dumbledorr's desk. "Professor, we have a problem." He said urgently.

Apparently the wizard was used to Elementals popping in and out of his office because he merely said, "I'm sorry, dear boy but who are you?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Snow said and reverted back to his normal form.

"Michael, how nice to see you my boy. What's the problem my boy." Dumbledorr asked with his trademark twinkle in his eye.

"Um, we have a situation…"

"..that's final Miss Lupin. You're dismissed." Snape said coldly.

Janie was ready to murder something-slowly-and then decimate its body. She walked to the door and was nearly run over by Dumbledorr's entrance.

"Severus, what seems to be the problem." Dumbledorr asked warmly.

"This girl hit me with a plate full of food!" Snape barked, "Maliciously. She deserves to be punished."

"It was an accident! I was aiming at an unidentified third party!", Janie protested.

"The only people there were sitting down Miss Lupin." Snape sneered.

"Be that as it may Severus, I'm going to have to insist that you move her detention to next Saturday." Dumbledorr said sternly.

Janie sagged with relief.

"Furthermore, if the timing of your detention conflicts with her job _she_ is to have the final say. When it comes to her job, she has more authority than you do. However, when it comes to teacher student relations you are full authorized to discipline her accordingly. Miss Lupin, you're first class starts soon let's go." Dumbledorr said and led her out.

"Thank you Sir." Janie said fervently. Once they reached the hall. She spotted Snow lurking near the stairwell and pointed at him then mimed drawing a blade across her throat. "How did you know I needed help?"

"Let's just say a penguin told me." Dumbledorr said with a small smile and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Reconciliation

_Disclaimer: we own nuhting_

Janie huffed into her seat and sat down. Parvati sat down beside her and handed her a biscuit with eggs and bacon in the middle. "Eat quick." Parvati said.

"Thanks." Janie said and downed the biscuit in two bites just in time before Umbridge walked in. Janie glared at the woman all during her opening speech. She had graced Dean Thomas with a grin when he defended her dad. She looked through the first chapter of the book. _Sweet Gaia, this puke city._ She thought. She riveted her attention on Hermione who had her hand up. Umbridge finally had to pay attention to Hermione. Janie listened to the ongoing conversation about everyday attacks with growing agitation. She finally couldn't take anymore and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss?" Umbridge said snidely.

"Lupin." Janie said standing up and snapping to attention. "Ma'am! In 1991 Sharen Pruitt was murdered by her jealous husband while walking home one night!" she barked military style, "Jordan Sykes was attacked and robbed by thieves while leaving the leaky Cauldron in 1997! These are all examples of attacks that happen every day Ma'am! Shall I continue Ma'am?!"

Janie saw Snow behind Umbridge, the Elemental smacked his forehead and then shook his head in resignation. Umbridge started forward trying to be menacing towards Janie, "_Sit_ down Miss Lupin. Ten Points from Gryffindorr." She hissed and tried to advance futher.

Janie saw Snow touch his toe deliberately to the floor in Umbridge's path, _Oh, no! He didn't._ Janie thought just in time to see Umbridge slip up and land on her rump. _Yeah. He did._

"Detention Lupin, Friday night." Umbridge growled from the floor.

_Again?_ _Dad's gonna kill me!_ Janie groaned mentally. "Why?"

"Because of your cheek. And your juvenile prank." Umbridge said getting up.

"Prank? What prank?"

"Do you deny freezing the floor?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"Well then who did it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, then I think we can add detention Saturday night as well for lying."

"Um, I'm sorry _Ma'am_ but that's going to interfere with a previous engagement."

The rest of the class gaped at the drama unfolding before them.

"Oh, of course Miss Lupin how could I forget, you have a date with _how_ many werewolves."

Several members of the class gasped at her in bewilderment.

"What?" Umbridge asked sweetly, "You're fellow Gryfindor didn't tell you? She's a-"

"_Ma'am!_ You are about to be in severe breach of protocol!" Janie barked desperately.

"She's a Wolfling." Umbridge finished. "Filthy mutt!"

Janie went white and went for her blades. Snow stopped her by pushing her into her seat and freezing her there temporarily. Before Janie could react he disapparated. The door blasted open and much to Janie's shock in walked her Aunt Ria.

"How Dare you insult a member of _my_ family? And a Potential Scion of Lupa? You are in serious breach of Article 554! This _will _go down as a mark on _your_ record! I will have your _job_ for this. And if I _ever_ hear of you doing this again you will lose more than your job!" Ria/Snow shouted.

"I-I-you." Umbridge started

A terrifying snarl erupted from Ria at Umbridge's protest. She then proceeded to slam the door when she left the room.

Umbridge quickly composed herself and turned to Harry and Janie. "Fine. Potter. Detention. Both of you go to Professor McGonagal's office."

Janie was still too far in shock to protest she followed Harry out the door and down the hall. Her bloody thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Professor Dumbledorr striding towards them.

"Got into a spot of bother have we?" He asked warmly.

_Great._ _My first day here and I've had to have my butt pulled out of the fire by an elder not once but twice! Can this day get any worse? Scratch that, it can _always_ get worse._

Dumbledorr knocked on the door. McGonagal opened the door, "What is-oh, Professor, how can I help you?", she asked.

"May we come in Minerva?"

"Of course." She said and let them in.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lupin, what are you two doing out of class?" Mcgonagal asked.

"That's why I'm here Minerva. I had a suspicion that they'd run into trouble during class today. And I'm assuming it did?" He asked them mildly.

"You could say that." Janie said hesitantly, "I almost skewered Umbridge earlier.

"You nearly what?" McGonagal choked.

"I was stopped." Janie said widening her eyes innocently.

"By whom?" McGonagal asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Janie said. _I'm saying that a lot today._ She thought sardonically.

"Minerva, why don't we let these two go up to their dorm. I think they've been punished enough for one day." Dumbledorr cut in before McGonagal could say something else. "Don't miss anymore classes you two. And do try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day." He said dismissing them.

"Yes, sir." They chorused and trouped out.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked as they walked to the dorm.

"Do what?"

"That-charm-thing in class."

"That _wasn't me_." She said in exasperation.

"Yeah, sure." He said with a sidelong look at her.

"It wasn't." she insisted. "Look, here" she dug out a pendant. "Wear this under you're shirt. Next time something funky happens around me you'll know why."

He accepted the necklace dubiously and slipped it over his neck. "Erm, thanks?" he said as they entered the dorm.

"Welcome." She said and bounced up the stairs after him.

She was met by the unwelcome sight of Snow lounging in the air above someone's bed.

"You!" Janie snarled.

"Who are you?" Harry asked startled.

"You can see him?" Janie asked then , "Oh Yeeeahh."

"Wait-you gave him a pendant??" Snow demanded.

"Yup."

Snow scowled and summoned the pendant into his open hand. "He's not supposed to know about me yet."

Janie smirked at him, "Not such a good feeling is it?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who revealed you're secret, I'm the one who saved your butt from Azkaban remember?"

"I'm sorry, but _who_ are you?" Harry interjected.

"I was talking about my _previous_ assignment, you know the one _you_ screwed up!" Janie shrieked.

"I have apologized for that-now, put the knife down."

She flicked her wrist and released her throwing knife. She was expecting it to land in the wall, so was _rather_ surprised the find the knife was now at her throat. _Damn apparition._ She thought feeling the cold silver at her throat.

"What?" she asked unconcernedly.

"Hey, Harry we-" Ron began then stopped cold.

"Hey Ron!" Janie chirped. "Have you met Snow?"

"Oh, I'm _Snow_ now." Snow semi sneered, "good to know we're back on friendly terms." He said as he handed her back her knife.

"Yes, well, seeing "Umbridge on Ice" was worth it. You do realize you have to tell Aunt Ria what _she_ did."

"Yee-ahh, I already did that, she went ballistic." Snow said a little sheepishly.

"Um, Lupin? Who are talking to?" Ron asked.

Snow appeared out of thin air with a flourishing bow, "May I introduce myself, my name is Michael Edwards Drags."

Ron gaped, mouth wide open "Where? You? How?"

"Um, hello." Hermione said timidly.

"So this is the guy who froze the floor." Harry said from the sidelines.

"Yup. And proud of it." Snow said.

"For those of us who he annoys regularly we call him Snow." Janie put in.

"How many people know about him?" Hermione asked.

"Werewolf Hierarchy, Dumbledorr, Sirius and that's about where it ends." Snow said.

Janie covered her eyes in exasperation, "It's only _Rrrnai_."

"What's R-Ranai?" Hermione asked.

"Loooong story, that we don't have time for if we intend to make Potions on time." Janie said.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing." Ron said. "Hey wait a minute, are you the person Lupin was hitting this morning?"

"In the flesh" Snow said.

"So, You're a Wizard?" Ron half asked.

"Oh, Heavens no, I'm an elemental." Snow answered, "Oh, and by the way you have about thirty seconds to get down to the dungeons."

"What??!!" Hermione shrieked.

There was a moment of disorientation and they were in front of the classroom door. Hermione gaped at him but her questions were forestalled by the door opened.

"Aren't you coming in?" Harry asked when he saw Snow hanging back.

"Ohhh, no. I'm not anywhere near potions. But if you need me just have LJ call me."


End file.
